La rebelde y la obediente
by GreenTC
Summary: Bonnibel es una chica estudiosa y hermosa, decide no tener relaciones hasta terminar su carrera...pero una chica que la hace sacarse de sus casillas la hará cambiar de parecer, este es mi primer fanfic y One-shot.


**La rebelde y la obediente**

Bonnibel también conocida como "Bubblegum" es una chica estudiosa, amante hasta la muerte de la ciencia, deportiva, mantiene una dieta balanceada, no tiene vicios, es estudiante de biología marina, es hermosa y muy deseada por los chicos de su universidad, es la chica ideal, pero no tiene novio, por qué? Simplemente no quiere tener relaciones mientras esté estudiando, pero algunas reglas se hicieron para romperse cuando ella conoce a cierta chica rockera con aspecto vampirico.

Fl: Hey Bubblegum! -se acerca a la chica de cabello teñido-

B: Dime, Flame? -cierra su libro para prestar atención-

Fl: Oíste que hay una nueva chica en la carrera de arquitectura? Estudia con Finn y Jake!

B: Y qué tiene de especial?

Fl: Dicen que es una chica problema, en su primer día ya le ha hecho 7 bromas a los profesores y se ha peleado a golpes con un chico que al parecer conoce y ganó, incluso la han metido a la cárcel por 2 días por pelear en fiestas!, no es increíble?

B: Vaya, pero que desorden, no parece una mujer, dónde están sus padres perdiendo el tiempo?, que falta de clase, es ordinaria -dice con una cara de disgusto- cómo te puede gustar algo así?, alguien con ese tipo de características solo tendrá y traerá problemas para si misma y los demás.

Fl: ...-Se queda paralizada-

B: Qué? -siente una mano fría en su hombro-

M: Y cómo te puede agradar una nerd aburrida como ella que habla sin saber? -le sonríe a Bonnie-

Fl: Es mi mejor amiga y la querré como sea.

M: Eres muy linda -la rodea por detrás- muy linda...-le susurra en el oído-

B: Qu-qué me vas a hacer? -se congela-

Fl: Oh por dios -se tapa la boca-

F: Hey chicas! Veo que se están haciendo amig...

J: De qué me perdí hermano? -contempla la escena-

M: -la besa y se distancia un poco sin soltarla- y ustedes parecen como si hubieran visto un fantasma -la suelta y antes de irse se dirige a Finn- igual ya me aburrí, te llamo en la noche?

F: Cla-claro -dijo sin asimilar lo que había pasado-

J: Bonnibel...qué fue lo que pasó?!

B: -se sonroja- cómo te llamas tú?!

M: Marceline Abadeer, la chica que le robó un beso a la nerda -se ríe-

B: TÚ! AHGS! -lanza su mano para inculcar una cachetada-

M: -detiene el golpe- linda y agresiva, ese es mi tipo -le guiña y se va-

B: Eres de lo peor Marceline Abadeer -susurra y se toca los labios teniendo un leve sonrojo-

Fl: Estás bien? Cómo es besar a una chica?! -se emociona- se siente bien?! Por cierto Finn! Por qué no dijiste que tu amiga es bisexual y que es atrevida?! -le golpea el hombro-

F: Auch -se soba- es lesbiana y no creí que fuera a hacer algo a alguna de ustedes! Ella no es así.

B: Pues tu amiguita demostró todo lo contrario, adiós chicos, esto de verdad me ha enojado, cómo se atreve a hacerme eso? Qué falta de respeto!

~POV de Marceline~

Llegue a mi apartamento, tomé mi bajo y me puse a componer canciones pero ninguna me nacía, no paraba de pensar en aquella chica de cabello rosa, no entiendo por qué la besé, tenía obviamente la necesidad de molestarla pero cuando lo fui a hacer sentí como si hubiera una segunda intención en mi cometido.

M: Maldita sea -dejo mi bajo- qué tengo yo con esa chica? En primer lugar ella es muy molesta y aburrida...pero sus labios eran tan suaves y sabían a fresa...maldita sea Marceline! Qué estás parloteando?! -se sonroja- ahora que lo recuerdo debo llamar a Finn -tomo mi celular-

F: Aló? Marceline?

M: Hola Finn

F: Cómo estás? Por cierto...qué fue lo de hoy? Te gusta Bonnibel?

M: Bonnibel? Con que así se llama...-un nombre tan lindo como ella, pensé-

F: Está muy enojada...-se río un poco- pero bueno! Ella a veces es así! Pero tiene toda la razón de estarlo

M: Dónde vive Finn?

F: Vive en el edificio "Dulce Reino" por qué?

M: Por nada! Ese no es el nuevo edificio para ricachones?

F: Si, su papá es el dueño así que ella tiene un apartamento sólo para ella clase V.I.P

M: Excelente...gracias! Hablamos luego -cuelgo- maldita sea, no sé si hacerlo o no hacerlo...maldita sea...-se toca la frente y mira por la ventana- ahh -suspira-

•POV de Bonnibel

Estoy harta, no puedo creer que pude llegar a odiar a una persona que acabo de conocer, pero cómo se atreve? No me molesta el hecho del beso, me molesta que hizo lo que plazca conmigo como si fuese su juguete personal y que sea tan ordinaria.

B: Eres de lo peor -me repetí- nunca llegaría a quererla -en ese momento sentí un tic en mi pecho como si me hubieran aplastado el corazón, seguro me estoy enfermando-

~toc toc toc~

B: Voy! -Salí disparada a la abrir la puerta a ver quién era la agradable visita, pero de agradable no tenía nada pero por alguna extraña forma me siento feliz- qué quieres? -dije de muy mala forma-

M: -se adentra y cierra la puerta con seguro- nada, solo un pedido -me acorrala contra la pared-

B: Y se puede saber qué es? -dije con los nervios de punta-

M: Quiero decirte ciertas cosas, así como tú hablaste de mí sin conocerme hablaré de ti sin conocerte, eres una nerda, solterona, aburrida, malhumorada, niña buena...

B: Solo viniste por una tonta venganza? -trataba de empujarle pero me agarró los brazos-

M: Me tienes loca por ti -me besa-

Pero qué es lo que sucede con ella?! Por qué le gusta jugar conmigo?, quiero empujarla y decirle que no vuelva a venir pero a cambio de eso mi cuerpo me traiciona, la rodea con los brazos y le corresponde el beso..será que me gusta?...NO! No puede gustarme!...es distinta a mí...y mis estudios por delante!

B: -la empujo- no podemos

M: Por qué? -me mira con esos ojos rojizos que para cualquiera podrían ser fríos y reflejar odio pero para mí son cálidos y reflejan ternura y amor-

B: Tengo que estudiar -agacho mi cabeza- lo lamento pero no quiero volver a verte.

M: Eso lo veremos -la boto, literalmente del apartamento y cierro la puerta en su cara-

B: Qué quiso decir con "eso lo veremos?" -estoy totalmente sonrojada- muy bien Bonnibel que esto no te perturbe.

~Al día siguiente~

Bonnibel estuvo todo el día esquivando a Marceline y buscando un lugar que sería el último donde ella estaría.

Bonnibel? -se oyó atrás de la chica-

B: AH! -da un pequeño salto del susto- Finn! Casi me provocas un infarto!

F: Lo lamento! Es que te vi y te noté algo rara, qué está pasando? -posa su mano en el hombro de Bonnie-

B: Nada! -sonríe falsamente- solo he tratado de buscar un lugar solitario para poder estudiar! -ahí es cuando a la pequeña niña buena se le ocurre una gran idea- Finn! Gracias! -lo abraza y corre-

F: De nada? Espera! Qué hice? -dice confundido-

Bubblegum apresurada fue a la biblioteca, pensó que sería el lugar indicado, ya que, conociendo el cómo es la chica vampiresa, sabría que no pondría un solo dedo en esa zona.

B: Aquí estoy a salvo -dice aliviada- me parece tonto esconderme de alguien...pero estoy tan nerviosa...-dice en voz alta-

Con que, escondiendote de mí, eh? -coloca su mano su hombro, sin expresión alguna-

B: MARCELINE! -saltó de la silla y golpeó los libros provocando que se cayeran así terminando la paz y silencio que había en la biblioteca- qué haces aquí?! -de todos los lugares, tiene que estar aquí?! Cómo es posible?!, pensó-

Hey jovensita! Este sitio no es para hacer ruido! -dice la bibliotecaria y le tira un libro en la cabeza-

B: Tampoco es para tirar libros...!-susurra enojada-

M: Hahaha -se ríe de forma baja- siempre vengo para acá a escribir mis canciones ya que es un lugar tranquilo

B: Tú y ese golpe me darán dolor de cabeza -dice recogiendo los libros- vaya eres músico que interesante -pensó-

M: Eres un tanto dramática -dice entre risitas y la ayuda a recogerlos- pero no evites mi pregunta -la mira seriamente- te estabas escondiendo de mí?.

B: -evita su mirada y sin querer toma su mano que sostenía un libro- Gra-gracias por ayudarme a recogerlos...-se sonroja-

M: De nada, ahora responde -la sigue mirando fijamente-

B: No sé de qué me hablas -mira a su alrededor-

M: Pues alguien debería empezar a pensar en su mente que hablar duro.

B: -se sonroja- Pues...si! Te estoy evitando! Si sigues te acusaré de acoso sexual -dice seriamente-

M: Hazlo, eso no es amenaza para mí -la toma de la cintura y la acuesta encima de la mesa- con tal, sé que te enamoraras de mi -dice con mucha confianza-

B: Marceline esto no es gracioso -contesta molesta y trata de escapar pero Marceline le sostiene con fuerza las muñecas- si no me sueltas voy a gritar -amenaza-

M: Grita con todo lo que tengas si puedes claro -la retó y empieza a besar su cuello-

B: Ba-basta -dice entre jadeos- su-sueltame -se estremece-

M: Veo que tu punto débil es el cuello me pregunto si hay otro por ahí-se relame los labios-

B: Eres una pervertida -se sonroja y desvía su mirada-

M: No lo soy, solo tengo la mente sexy -le sonrie, le desabotona la camisa-

B: Marce...!

~se oyen pasos que se dirigen hacia donde están ellas~

-Crees que estos libros me sirvan?

-No lo creo, mejor busquemos en el otro pasillo.

Marceline tenía a Bonnibel abrazada en una habitación que estaba abandonada en la biblioteca, estaban ahí viéndose, sus cuerpos solo estaban a centímetros.

B: Suéltame! -gritó pero Marceline le tapa la boca-

M: Shh -le sonríe y conecta su frente con la de Bonnibel- alguien puede oírte.

B: Ahgfdsg -trataba de decir algo pero la mano de Marcy no la dejaba-

M: Te soltaré pero no grites...y sería mejor que te acomodes, lindo sostén de motas negras -se ríe-

B: Cállate -se sonroja y se abotona- salgamos de aquí.

M: -Se asoma- No, hay personas, si nos ven saliendo de este lugar y contigo sonrojada, se vería comprometedor.

B: Se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo?! -pensó- no me importa lo que piensen las personas pero lo último que quisiera es que crean que tengo una relación contigo -se cruza de brazos-

M: Tampoco quiero que piensen eso, por lo menos antes de que seas mi novia -dice despreocupada-

B: Nunca seré tu novia -dice seria-

M: Ni tú te la crees -le guiña el ojo y se vuelve a asomar- vámonos princesa antes de que alguien venga.

B: Princesa? -pregunta confundida-

M: Siempre que te veo pienso que eres una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas.

B: Gracias...-se sonroja-

Al salir de la universidad Bonnibel fue a un Bar por invitación de sus amigas del club de teatro, el Bar le llamaba la atención porque le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién y tenía como...una especie de aura extravagante.

Hey Bubblegum! Despierta -le chasquea en la cara-

B: Disculpa Músculos! -le dice a su amiga y le entrega una obra hecha por ella misma-

J: Has estado muy rara mi cachondita amiga! -le golpea el hombro-

Todos los miembros eran chicas, salvo Finn y Jake pero ellos solo las ayudan para decorar los escenarios y se encargaban de traer los vestuarios, todas eran tan unidas que solo se dirigían a sus nombres con apodos, pero cambiando tema, el ambiente del Bar, alias "Noche ósfera" era relajante, la iluminación baja lo hacía elegante, el tipo de personas que la abarcaban eran decentes, no era como en otros bares donde solo habían borrachos llorando por sus amores no correspondidos y donde habían todo tipo de luces cegadoras y música estruendosa, algo que le llamó la atención fue que no había música, hasta que a lo que parece ser un presentador empezó a hablar un buen rato hasta por fin presento a la banda.

Y aquí está la favorita de todos! Maaarceeelineee Abaaaadeeeeer con su magnífico y mágico bajo-hacha!

Todos aplaudían pero ella comenzó a sentir tensión en el ambiente, al parecer venia de la joven vampirica que solo fruncia el ceño, qué le estará pasando?, aun no siendo problema de Bonnibel, ella se quedó preocupada hasta que las notas musicales de Marceline parecía llevarse el estrés y preocupación pero la segunda que tocó destruyó todo, será que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bonnibel?.

Querer estar contigo,

Es imposible,

los cuentos De hadas son lo son falsas,

La realidad es cruda pero Hay que enfrentarla.

Tal vez no te tenga en mis brazos

Pero yo sueño Con tenerte en ellos.

Esta es mi canción para ti

No importa dónde estés Siempre te la cantaré Siempre te amaré.

En el mar de mis sueños

Solo estás tú navegando

El barco de mi amor

Hasta cuando piensas Atracar en la isla de mi corazón?

Esta es mi canción para ti

No importa dónde estés

Siempre te la cantaré

Siempre te amaré.

M: Gracias a todos por escucharme! Nos vemos la próxima vez aquí en "Noche ósfera"! -se despide y se retira-

B: Vaya, que canción más conmovedora...Finn, no es que me importe pero...qué tiene tu amiga?

F: Yo...yo hice algo que no debí...pero es que me sentí...olvídalo, tampoco sé si es eso, aparte, desde cuándo ella te interesa? No que la odiabas -alzó una ceja expresando duda-

B: ...-la curiosidad estaba matando a Bonnibel, no importaba cuanto trataba de ignorarlo viendo como Lumpy y Músculos jugaban a las vencidas, simplemente quería huir a donde estaba Marceline, abrazarla y decirle que todo está bien- Estoy enamorada? -pensó-

J: Hermanito! No piensas decirle lo que le hiciste a Marceline?! -le susurra en el oído-

F: Tengo miedo Jake! Y si me odia después?...soy un tonto...-se lamentó-

J: Nadie te pidió que lastimaras con una estaca a Marceline! -le golpeó el hombro- Cuando nos vayamos acompáñala a su casa y dile!

B: Hey! Ustedes dos! Cuál es el secreteo? Yo también quiero! -se ríe-

J: Pues resulta que Finn aún se come los mocos! Hahahaha.

F: Jake! Que tonto...! -golpea la mesa y toma un sorbo de su cerveza-

B: Finn, cuántas llevas ya junto con Jake?

F: Tranquila Bonnibel! Aquí estamos de forma gratuita Jake y yo!

B: En serio? Son amigos del dueño o qué? -se sorprendió-

F: El padre de Marcy es el dueño de muchos bares y este es su bar más exitoso! Con solo ser sus amigos nos dan lo que queramos o si no Marcy se enojará y no quieres verla molesta hahahaha.

B: El padre de Marcy?! -con razón le recordaba a alguien este lugar, es oscuro y relajante, así es como es Marceline- olvidalo Bonnibel -se repitió a si misma- tus estudios por delante de todo, ademas es una mujer...al igual que tú y es todo lo opuesto a ti...esa relación no duraría ni 3 días...espera! Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?!...no es que esté aceptando una especie de amor hacia ella! Es solo que...si fuera así tengo muchos motivos para no tener nada con ella! -golpea la mesa haciendo que todos le prestaran atención-

L: Hey chica, qué te sucede? Ahora te gusta maltratar mesas? Dónde quedó el glamour?

B: Lo lamento! Es que estaba pensando y me dió por hacerlo! -se avergonzó-

F: Y qué estabas pensando? -toma un sorbo de su whisky-

J: Halé! A quién matamos?! -posó de forma heroica el ebrio Jake- hic!, Saaalvaajee te ves dobleeee! Hic!

B: Que mal que Arcoiris no está aquí, hubiera controlado a Jake en su alcoholismo ya que otros no lo hacen -dijo resaltando la última frase en risas-

F: Es que! Él no me haría caso! Es un hermano desobediente! Jum! -se ríe- dónde está su novia?

B: Está en Corea visitando a su familia! Tendrás que llevarlo a casa Finn! En ese estado no puede ir solo!

J: Yo pueo cuidame soko, HIC!, amameeeee, nooo puedoo olvidaarteee -canta-

B: Hahahaha, no es por ser mala chicos! Pero Jake ebrio es muy chistoso! Hahaha -se ríe delicadamente-

F: Pero quería acompañarte a tu casa Bonnibel! -se entristece-

B: Gracias Finn! Pero tendré que ir sola! Miralo!

J: Recuerdan a Doris? Hahahah! No, no, cenaste hoy!, no, no, cenaste hoy!, no, no, cenaste hoy! ESTÁS A DIETA! HIC!

F: Fue mucho Ron y Whisky para él -se ríe- pero bueno...tienes razón...sería un mal hermano si lo dejara ir...

M: Hey! Salvaje y yo nos iremos! Tenemos que llevarnos a Lumpy! También se embragó! Nos vemos chicaaas! -da suaves pero aun así dolorosos golpes a todos-

S: Iré a buscarla! Está con un mesero!

L: Nooo! Quiero seguir hablando con Roberto! -trata de liberarse de salvaje-

-Pero mi nombre es Michael!

L: Robeeertoooo! -grita desde lejos-

S: Eso es vamos, poco a poco! Hasta luego chicas! -se retiran-

B: Bueno! Solo quedamos nosotros dos mi buen amigo! -sonríe tiernamente-

F: Si...Bonnibel! Tengo que confesarte algo...yo -fue interrumpido-

B: Finn, acaso es otra declaración de amor? -dice seria y un poco incomoda-

F: Eh? Si, si! -miente- pero sabes? Para no ser rechazado de nuevo llevaré a Jake a casa!, hasta luego Bonnibel! -sonríe y se va-

B: Tengo el presentimiento que no era eso, bueno, mañana le diré -antes de salir del bar, observa a Marceline en la barra, cuánto tiempo lleva ella ahí? Se preguntaba la chica de cabellos rosados y se acerca a la barra-

Lleva 3 horas ahí -responde el bartender-

B: Cómo supiste que me estaba preguntando eso?!

Srta. Tengo mucho tiempo en este trabajo, me conozco todas las expresiones, todos piensan que soy una especie de adivino.

B: Marceline? Estás bien? -la sacude-

M: TÚ! -le dice furiosa pero con una expresión triste- HIC!

B: Lo que faltaba está borracha!

M: Te amo Bonnie -dice seria-

B: Qué? -se sonroja- estás ebria, no sabes lo que dices...te llevaré a tu casa, dónde queda? -la toma del brazo-

M: ...-se cae del sueño-

B: Ahora si está buena la cosa -dijo sarcásticamente- bartender! No sabrá usted dónde vive ella?

Lo lamento Srta. Pero ese tipo de cosas las desconozco y eso que su padre es amigo mio pero si quiere la cargo y la acompaño a tomar un taxi.

B: Si! Muchas gracias! Tendré que llevarla a mi casa...

Después de una larga hora esperando para tomar un taxi, Bubblegum recostó a Marceline en una cama de su lujoso apartamento, la abrigó y se fue.

B: Claro Bonnie, la odias pero la ayudas, la odias pero te preocupas por ella, la odias pero te parece interesante, quién te entiende? -se dice a si misma- ahora que lo recuerdo tengo que dejar su bajo en algún lado...creo que en el sofá estará bien, estoy segura que si lo dejo en otro lado ella se quejará y no estoy para eso -se sienta en el sofá y lo observa detalladamente- vaya, es muy lindo y también muy creativo al parecer un hacha...ahhh -bosteza- Marceline...-se duerme-

~Al día siguiente~

M: Ahh -bosteza y se estira- dormí muy bien, ahgs, tengo resaca, uh? -observa a su alrededor- dónde estoy? Qué hice anoche? Acaso volví a acostarme con alguna fanática?, todo es...tan rosado, será que...no, no lo creo -se dirige a la sala- eh?! -se sorprende- Bonnie?! -mira a la "princesa" abrazando su bajo mientras dormía plácidamente en el sofá-

B: AH?!...-mira sus brazos notando que tenía el bajo- no es lo que parece Marceline -trató de explicar-

M: -apreta sus puños- tú sinceramente me confundes, sea lo que sea, gracias por cuidar de mi -toma su chaqueta de cuero- me iré, hasta luego Bonnibel -toma su bajo y se va-

B: Marcy...-se preocupa- a que te refieres con confundirte? -se preguntó y se entristece-

Había pasado una semana desde que Marceline y Bonnibel se vieron por última vez, no había señal de Marcy por ningún lugar, no se había presentado en el bar, en la universidad, ni en los parques de Skateboarding, en ningún lugar que suele frecuentar, esto tenia a Finn y a Jake mal, ya que Finn tiene un secreto escondido a Bonnibel.

B: Aquí tampoco está -dice mirando la biblioteca- ahh...-suspira- bueno, es mejor así no la tengo que volverla a ver y mi vida será feliz de nuevo, sin problemas y estrés -mira una mesa que se le hace familiar- ahí es donde ella...-se sonroja- ahgs! Ya! -se va molesta-

F: Bonnie? Bonnie! -le grita-

B: Ah? Si! Qué sucede Finn?

F: Te he estado hablando y no me escuchas -se queja-

B: Lo lamento es que yo...no sé cómo explicarlo.

F: Dime! Somos amigos no? Estoy contigo para todo! -le dice como siempre de alegre-

B: Tranquilo...ya se me pasará -sonríe- nos vemos Finn! Iré hoy temprano a mi casa para estudiar!

F: De acuerdo...

A principio Bonnibel pensó en devolverse a su apartamento pero su mente estaba completamente llena de Marceline, sentía un vacío sin ella, acaso le gustaba que le hiciera molestar? Que sea tan atrevida? Tal vez Marcy la hacía sentir viva, se dirigió al bar "Noche ósfera" para hablar con su padre.

Tú! Inútil! Limpia esa mesa! -ordena un sujeto alto, cabello corto de un color negro, piel casi tan pálida como la de Marceline y de un carácter fuerte, sin duda era él-

B: Disculpe -dice tímida- usted es el padre de Marceline Abadeer?

-Se da la vuelta- Si soy yo, pequeña -le sonríe- encantado soy Hunson Abadeer, veo que eres amiguita de mi hija o eres su novia? -le da codazos-

B: Mucho gusto , soy Bonnibel -se sonroja- no, no soy su novia, vaya creí que usted no sabía la orientación sexual de Marcy...

H: Claro que lo sé Bety! Soy su padre y veo todo en ella, a pesar de que nunca estamos juntos siempre logro ver algo -sonríe-

B: Vaya, es igual a Macerline, puede aparentar ser un ogro pero es como cachorrito en el fondo -pensó- bueno...disculpe que sea tan entrometida y que haya venido en medio de su trabajo, pero usted sabrá dónde está Marceline?

H: Tranquila Bety! Los amigos o enamorados de mi monstrita siempre serán bien recibidos!

B: Ya le dije que no soy su novia! -se sonroja- y me llamo Bonnibel...

H: Oh, no era Bety? Perdón! -se ríe- Bonnie puedo ver en tu mirada que amas a mi hija y veo que eres tú la razón de su tristeza, veo que eres una buena chica, Marceline eligió muy bien esta vez.

B: La amo? No lo creo, digamos que ella y yo no nos llevamos bien, somos muy distintas, ella dónde se encuentra?

H: Fue a visitar a su madre, cuando se fue estaba muy triste, los opuestos se atraen Bonnibel -suena su teléfono- lo siento! Tengo que seguir trabajando! Espero que te haya servido algo de lo que te dije! -se va-

B: Gracias...-susurró-

Bonnibel pudo estar un poco tranquila al saber que Marceline estaba bien, pero aún se sentía inquieta recordando las palabras de su padre "puedo ver en tu mirada que la amas".

B: No puedo amarla -siente otra vez ese molesto tic aplastante- y si dejo...que me ame? habría algo de malo? Pero somos mujeres...-se entristece- no es natural...pero el amar si lo es...entonces si está bien? AHH! -grita y se acuesta en el sofá- la última vez que la vi fue en el bar, no? Recuerdo que estaba ebria...también me dijo que me amaba y sentí una felicidad inmensa, los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?

Bubblegum se dió por vencida, fue a la universidad y aún con un toque de esperanza esperó que Marceline llegase y le sacara de lugar pero nada ocurrió, se quedó con sus amigas practicando la obra de teatro que ella escribió, sin. darse cuenta el protagonista masculino tenia las mismas características de la chica.

B: Me estoy obsesionando...

Mus: Hey! Vamos esta noche al bar?

L: Claro! Así puedo coquetearle bien a Roberto -acomoda su cabello de manera vanidosa-

Fl: De acuerdo! -se emociona-

B: Si...claro...-finge una sonrisa-

L: Alguien está emocionada porque Finn vaaaa -empieza a molestar a Flame-

Fl: Finn es muy lindo -se sonroja-

B: Creo que le gustas Flame! Tal vez tengas suerte esta noche!

L: Oh! Pero no puedes ir con esa pinta! Vamos a ponerte glamurosa! No quedaras como yo pero bastante bien que te verás!

Estuvieron toda la tarde arreglando a Flame produciendo así una buena distracción en Bubblegum, hubieron risas, parloteos y discusiones entre Lumpy y Músculos, era un escenario bastante acogedor, al llegar al bar Finn estaba nervioso y sorprendido por Flame, sentía que estaba en otro mundo pero un mundo muy hermoso así inconscientemente dejando a sus amigos de lado pero ellos lo entendieron y solo se dedicaban a molestar a la futura pareja.

S: Y dime Finn, qué tal te va el ligoteo con Flame? -se ríe-

F: Salvaje! -se sonroja- Jake! Has algo! -se queja-

J: Ay tan bello mi hermanito con la pequeña! Está creciendoooo -solloza-

F: No eres de mucha ayuda -finge decepción-

B: Hahahaha vaya pobre dejenlos

Esta canción es para alguien que con poco tiempo de conocerle, me ha hecho mucha falta, sé que estás entre la multitud, espero te guste y espero que mi amigo no se enoje pero si no lo hago explotaré.

B: -Se da la vuelta y abre sus ojos como platos- Mar-Marceline?!

F: Marcy...-se entristece-

Decidí escapar

Estuvo mal

Los problemas

Hay que solucionar

El día de tu adiós

Fue el día que más me destrozó

El alcohol fue el único que me consoló

Soy la burla de Atenea por dejar

De creer en el amor pero tú partir

Solo me ha dejado morir

Por qué me ilusionas?

No te bastó con jugar al amor?

Pero tengo esa pasión

Por seguir luchando

Por ese desgarrante amor

Lentamente me hundo

En el abismo de la confusión,

Será todo esto mi culpa?

Qué más da Sentiré la maldición

De esa triste traición

Ahogándome en el desespero

No te basto con jugar al amor?

Ahora mi corazón

Muerto está

Pero no significa

Que te haya dejado de amar

Soy la burla de Atenea por dejar

De creer en el amor pero tú partir

Solo me ha dejado morir

M: Muchas gracias, nos vemos.

B: Marceline! -se levanta pero Finn la detiene-

F: Bonnibel -dice serio- ven un momento -se la lleva afuera del bar-

B: Qué sucede Finn?! Tengo prisa!

F: Yo...hice algo malo.

B: No te creo Finn, eres muy buen chico -se ríe-

F: Cuando estoy celoso no, y-yo le pasé una foto a Marceline en donde...

B: Dime -se empezó a preocupar-

F: En donde tú y yo nos besamos.

B: Y ese es todo el alboroto de Marceline?! Estuvo mal lo que hiciste pero es un poco tonto eso!

F: Déjame terminar.

B: Ok...

F: Le dije que se alejara de ti, que teníamos una relación a escondidas y que solo la dejabas acercarse a ti porque eres cercana a mí, que no le importas y que te aprovechas de ella por venganza como ella lo hizo contigo el primer día que se conocieron...

B: Finn, estoy realmente decepcionada de ti, no quiero hacerle creer a Marceline cosas extrañas de mí y ella, pero aún siento que debo aclarar todo.

F: Yo quiero hacer algo...en verdad lo siento...soy un idiota...

B: Ya hiciste mucho Finn.

F: Lo sé pero te diré que para hacerla sentir mejor, es que dejes de causarle tantas dudas, dicelo de una vez por todas Bonnibel -le dice serio- Marceline debe estar en su cuarto especial del bar...iré con Flame, nos vemos -se retira-

B: Decirle qué? -se pregunta confundida- No importa! Iré por ella! -corre y toca la puerta de la habitación de Marceline-

~Toc toc toc~

M: Pasa -dice mientras toca su bajo-

B: Ho-la Marceline -dice tímida-

M: Ah, eres tú, hola -dice sin dejar de mirar su instrumento con forma de hacha- qué es lo que quieres?

B: Tonta...-llora y corre a abrazarla-

M: Bonnie...-suelta el bajo y corresponde el abrazo mientras le acaricia suavemente el cabello-

B: No sabes cuánto te busque, incluso fui con tu padre, al menos avisa cuándo te vas! -le da un golpe en la cabeza y la abraza fuerte mientras llora-

M: Lo siento...auch...pero es que tenía que visitar la tumba de mi madre...

B: T-tú madre está muerta?! Lo lamento...-acaricia suavemente el rostro de Marcy mientras mira sus ojos fijamente-

M: Tranquila...-se sonroja- ademas, no quería interrumpir entre tú y ...-fue interrumpida-

B: Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho Finn, es mentira, esa foto es editada, él solo lo hizo por celos y cómo yo lo rechacé hizo eso porque se dió cuenta de algo que yo he estado negando en mi...

M: Qué es? -se sonroja-

B: Te amo Marceline Abadeer -se sonroja y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Marceline y la sujeta de la chaqueta-

M: Yo también te amo Bonnie -la abraza y inserta un tierno beso en sus labios-

B: Quisiera poder seguir con esto pero...tengo que estudiar, concentrarme en mi carrera...siempre estoy ocupada con eso o con el club de teatro...y esto...está mal...somos mujeres...

M: No me interesa, ya veremos cómo pasar más tiempo juntas y siendo mujeres te sigo amando y tú a mí, cuál es el problema? -la toma de la cintura- no sigas buscando excusas para ser infeliz.

B: No las estoy buscando...

M: Si lo estás haciendo, te importa mucho lo que piensen los demás de esto?

B: No...Bueno solo mis amigos...-se encoge de hombros-

M: Entonces sí, pero si son tus amigos te aceptarán como eres, Finn y Jake me aceptaron como soy.

B: Creí que no lo perdonarías -dice confundida-

M: Es mi amigo y estaba celoso, pero si le aplicaré un castigo por hacerme sentir mal, pero cambiando el tema...-le toma las manos- Bonnibel, quieres ser mi novia? -la mira con ternura-

B: -se sonroja- Si! -la abraza con fuerza-

M: Ves, Finn no hizo tanto daño -la besa y desliza su mano debajo de su blusa-

B: Mar-Marceline! No! -trata de quitar su mano pero Marcy la tira en la cama-

M: Esperé mucho por hacer esto...

B: Perver...! Ah? -se confunde-

M: He querido tenerte en mi cama abrazada -le acaricia el cabello- vaya pero que mal pensada eres Bonnibel -se ríe-

B: Es normal serlo si alguien mete su mano debajo de mi blusa...!

M: Es tú culpa el haberme dejado -la besa-

B: Idiota...-se sonroja- no sabía que vivías aquí.

M: No vivo aquí, este es mi cuarto en caso de que quiera estar lejos de casa un tiempo, también es mi lugar de ...-se muerde el labio-

B: IDIOTA PERVERTIDA! -termina completamente sonrojada-

M: En ningún momento terminé la oración -se ríe-

B: Estem...es que...tú dijiste...y por eso yo...-le tapan la boca-

M: Si sigues hablando lo empeorarás hahahaha -la abraza y la besa-

B: Marcy...yo...sabes qué? Olvidalo! -baja la mirada-

M: Dime -le ordena-

B: Nada! -la empuja-

M: Dime -le dice seria-

B: Curiosa...! -se enoja-

M: Y mucho, si no me dices te -la abraza muy cerca- violaré -sonríe-

B: Ahgs!...estoy caliente, feliz?! -agacha su cabeza-

M: -pone su mano en la frente de PB- tienes fiebre? -dice confundida-

B: NO! Tonta!...estoy excitada...

M: Oh, hubieras empezado por ahí! -posa su mano en su mentón y alza su cabeza- para mí eso no es problema, yo también lo estoy Bonnie -besa su cuello-

B: Marcy...! -se estremece-

M: Hueles a fresa...-continua-

B: -Escurre su mano debajo de la camisa de Marceline y desabrocha su brasier- tú eres mia y esta noche marcaré mi territorio -le arranca la camisa-

M: Este lado atrevido tuyo, me encanta.

B: Tú me has vuelto así...ahora atente a las consecuencias -le quita el pantalón-

M: Entonces sufriré mi castigo -le besa los senos-

~Ring Ring~

B: Tú teléfono...

M: Qué importa -la besa apasionadamente-

~Ring Ring~

B: Mejor atiendelo -le pasa su celular-

M: Está bien...-lo contesta- Hola?

F: Marcy! Dónde andan tú y PB? Se reconciliaron?! -dice preocupado-

M: Finn! Me estás arruinando la excitación! -cuelga-

F: Diviertete -susurra sorprendido-

B: Marcy! -le aruña la espalda-

M: AUCH! BONNIE! -se queja- por qué hiciste eso?!

B: Por decirle eso a Finn!

M: AH! Pero es que es verdad! -hace puchero- vamos a ver quién es más ruda ahora! -le quita su short y su ropa interior, a lo que procede a llegar a esa magnífica zona-

B: Espera...-dice entre gemidos-

M: Tu cuerpo al descubierto es hermoso...todo de ti es hermoso...eres mi niña buena -presiona con más fuerza esa área, insertando sus dedos en la vagina-

B: Marceline! -gime y le clava las uñas-

M: Auch! Esta es tu primera vez Bonnie?

B: S-si...lo lamento! Es que duele...

M: Tranquila, sé que es tonto decir esto...pero me hace feliz que seas virgen -sonríe tontamente-

B: Por-por qué? Creí que te burlarías de mi...-la mira ruborizada-

M: No me burlaría...porque soy yo quién te la está quitando...quiero ser tu primera y última vez, a partir de hoy te hago mía como tú me haces tuya -la besa-

B: Nunca había visto ese lado tan tierno y sincero de ti...-le devuelve el beso y lo profundiza introduciendo su lengua- tú eres mi chica rebelde -dice mientras toma aire-

M: -Besa sus pechos incluyendo unas cuantas mordidas-

B: Ah, ah -gime, se estremece y la abraza con sus piernas-

M: Bonnie -acaricia su bello rostro- me permites sacarlo?

B: Es lo que yo creo?-dice entre gemidos-

M: Si -muerde su cuello-

B: De-de acuerdo

M: -se estira para agarrar un cofre que estaba en su mesita de noche y saca un consolador- lo meteré suavemente para que no duela tanto, si?

B: Adelante -cierra los ojos con fuerza y sostiene los hombros de Marcy con extremada fuerza-

M: -introduce el artefacto- si te duele mucho me dices

B: AH! Dueelee! -rasga la espalda de Marceline-

M: Ahgs! Lo saco?

B: No...Ahora se siente bien, da-dale co-con más fu-fuerza -dice apenada-

M: Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, princesa -la besa profundamente mientras acelera su mano-

B: -se estremece y la vuelve a encadenar con sus piernas- oh dios mío! Me vuelves loca...ah...ah...-gime-

M: Y tú a mí -le susurra en el oído-

B: No permitiré que sea la única que tenga placer -acuesta a Marceline y toma el control-

M: Yo con verte así es un gran placer para mí y que te pongas así es aún más placentero -se sonroja- uh...cuando los pasivos atacan parte 1? Hahaha -se ríe bajo-

B: Tonta...si quieres no lo hago, pero quiero hacerte sentir muy feliz -baja la mirada-

M: Tú siempre me haces muy feliz y estos pequeños detalles son grandes para mí -la toma de la cintura- te amo Bonnie -sostiene su cabeza y le inserta un beso en la frente- soy toda tuya.

B: También te amo Marcy -sonríe sonrojada-

A partir de ahí hubieron muchos besos, abrazos, caricias, mordidas, los gemidos de Bonnibel eran como música para Marceline lo cuál hacia que esta misma se excitara más y potenciara sus ataques con el consolador, pero claro, la chica de cabellos rosas no se quedaría atrás, también penetraba a Marceline haciendo que ella gimiera, se sentía tan alegre por ver el lado sensible de ella, solo se dedicaron toda la noche a hablar en el idioma del amor, expresaban todos sus sentimientos que anteriormente contenían y el por fin liberarlos era muy relajante, esta noche sin duda es muy especial.

~Al día siguiente~

B: ERES UNA IDIOTA!

F: Eh?! Qué sucede chicas?!

M: AH Sí?! -le da una bofetada-

B: AUCH! -llora- Y NI PENSAR QUE QUERIA RECONCILIARME CONTIGO!

M: TODO ES CULPA DE FINN! ÉL ME DIJO QUE ME UTILIZABAS!

F: Marceline! Bonnibel?! Estás bien?! Lo lamento! No quería que esto pasara! -llora- Marceline! Cómo puedes ser así?!

M: Tú y ella me mintieron, ahora te toca a ti -lo sostiene y alza el puño- y dime Finn, aprendiste que mentir es malo?

F: SII! Mentir es malo! Lo siento! -trata de protegerse con los brazos- soy un muy mal amigo! Soy un idiota celoso mal amigo!

M: -lo suelta- Hahahaha ves Bonnie? Te dije que resultaría!

B: Oh pobre Finn! Por poco creí que moriría del susto! Hahaha.

F: Eh?! Me engañaron?! -grita enojado-

M: Pues te lo merecias por mentirme.

F: Espera un segundo! Pero si golpeaste a Bonnie y lloró!

M: Lágrimas falsas amigo -se ríe-

B: Marcy nunca me haría algo -sonríe-

F: Vaya, que imbécil soy, supongo que me lo merezco -se rasca la cabeza- me alegro que estén bien! Pero...cómo quedaron? Ya que Marcy anoche...

B: -se sonroja- Marcy! -la golpea-

M: Auch! -se soba el hombro- Se lo dices tú o yo?

B: Quiero hacerlo yo! Quiero decirle yo misma a mis..o bueno nuestros amigos -sonríe tiernamente- Finn, Marceline y yo somos novias!.

F: En serio?! -se sorprende-

M: Espero no te molestes Finn, yo sabía que ella te gustaba pero...-fue interrumpida-

F: Enojarme, yo?! Claro que no! Flame es mi novia ahora! Y en serio me gusta! Ademas! Hacen linda pareja! Polos opuestos se atraen! Y las parejas lesbicas son sexys -le brillan los ojos-

B: Se nota que eres hombre -se ríe-

F: También...son mis amigas y si son felices eso basta para mí! -sonríe con ternura y se va-

M: Ay que adorable -sonríe a medias-

B: Que seca eres! -observa la hora- oh, no! Estoy llegando tarde al club de teatro! Nos vemos Marcy -planta un beso en sus labios y se va- te dije que soy muy ocupadaaa -grita a lo lejos-

M: -se sonroja- creo que se cómo arreglarlo -dice despreocupada-

~En el club de teatro~

S: Bubbleeguum! Hola! Cómo te fue con la oscura ayer? Finn nos dijo que fuiste a verla!

L: Dime que no te hizo nada! Es una chica sexy pero es peligrosa! -se cruza de brazos y la mira con inseguridad-

J: Hehe y dime, están juntitas las tortolitas? -le guiña el ojo-

Fl: Oh que emoción si ya están bien! -todos se acercan a ella violando su espacio personal- dinos!

B: Chicos calma! Calma! Uno a la vez! -se sonroja extremadamente- Marcy y yo estamos saliento -salta de alegría-

S, Fl, L y J: EH?! Ya era hora!

B: Ustedes asustan -dice seria- uh? Ya era hora?

Fl: Todos sabíamos que había una gran chispa de amor entre ustedes! -dice alegremente-

L: Por qué crees que te pregunté si no te había hecho algo? -le da codazos y la mira de manera pícara-

B: Lumpy! -grita avergonzada- y desde cuándo sospecharon eso?

S: Desde que se conocieron! Era muy obvio!

B: Oh! -se sonroja tanto que se tapa el rostro con las manos- aún ustedes me aceptan como su amiga?

L: Claro chica! Los amigos te aceptan tal y como eres! Pero no nos dejes de lado como hizo Finn con Flame! -se ríe-

Fl: Ya me he disculpado 100 veces...-cabizbaja-

B: Hahahah está bien! Lo prometo -se ríe- pero bueno! Ahora tenemos que ensayar!

S: Tenemos un problema! No tenemos nadie que pueda hacer el papel de vampiro!

Fl: Y si se lo damos a Marceline? Bonnibel es la damisela que se enamora del vampiro! Ademas Marceline tiene ese aspecto con esa piel pálida!

L: Oh! Me parece una excelente idea! Y así la parejita disfruta mucho la escena del besitooo -dice en un tono burlón-

B: -se sonroja- pero si el público se enoja por la homosexualidad? -se entristece- en serio me gustaría hacer la obra con Marcy...pero también está el convencerla para actuar...

J: No creo que ella pueda decirte no rosadita! -le da golpes suaves en la espalda- y que importa eso! La obra es muy buena! Por ese detalle no creo que deje de gustarle! Ademas hace mucho tiempo en Japón los hombres hacían los roles femeninos! No hay excusitas para no hacer la obrita!

B: Está bien! Le diré! Pero no es seguro si ella va a querer!

Después de largas horas de ensayos y preparativos para el estreno de la obra, Bonnibel se dirigió a su apartamento muy feliz porque sus amigos aceptaron su relación con la rebelde.

B: Vaya, cuando mañana vea a Marcy en la universidad le preguntaré -piensa en voz alta-

M: Preguntarme qué?

B: AH! Marceline! Deberías dejar de aparecer así! Qué haces sentada en la puerta de mi apartamento?! -se sorprende-

M: Y tú deberías dejar de pensar en voz alta, te estaba esperando -se levanta- entramos? -le sonríe-

B: -se sonroja- son las 11 pm! Desde hace cuánto estás aquí?! -se preocupó y empieza a abrir la puerta-

M: Desde las 6 pm, tranquila -toma su mano y se adentra con ella-

B: Marcy! Me hubieras avisado!

M: Relajate Bonnie! -le alborota los cabellos-

B: Te compensaré por tu espera con un pastel de fresa! Si?

M: Amo las fresas! Quiero! -hace una voz monstruosa-

B: Hahaha de acuerdo! Pero manten la calma! Ya lo preparo! -busca los materiales necesarios-

M: Oh! Cocinas! -la abraza por detrás- sirves para esposa, mi esposa -recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Bonnie-

B: -se sonroja- gra-gracias amor, oh demonios, no hay harina! Iré a pedirle un poco al vecino! -sale y le toca la puerta al vecino-

M: Perdón si te incomodé -se rasca la cabeza y sonríe tontamente-

B: No me incómodas! Solo que me imaginé todo y pensé que sería muy lindo! -la besa- ahgs el vecino no está?

M: -se ruboriza y saca unas llaves- y cuántos paquetes de harina necesitas? -se ríe-

B: Qué?! -abre los ojos como platos- cuándo te mudaste aquí?!

M: A las 6 pm -sonríe confiada- ya que dijiste que siempre estás ocupada con los estudios o el teatro, decidí comprar un apartamento y este estaba disponible y no dudé en comprarlo.

B: Y uno V.I.P?! Debiste quedarte sin dinero!

M: Recuerda que mi padre es el dueño de famosos bares -dice con un aire de superioridad-

B: Presumida! Y es un paquete de harina -la mete de una patada a su apartamento-

~En la cocina de Bonnibel~

B: Las chicas aceptaron mi sexualidad -dice mirando el horno-

M: Te lo dije! -sonríe-

B: Ah y quieren que hagas de vampiro...un chico vampiro en la obra que hice...es que...como no hay personas que -fue interrumpida-

M: Lo haré, me gustan los vampiros.

B: Tú de por si pareces uno, no es narcisismo? -se ríe-

M: Graciosa la chica -le muerde el cuello-

B: Auch! Tonta! -le muerde la mejilla-

M: Hahahaha, y bien a quién muerdo?

B: A mí...soy tú protagonista femenina...también soy a quién besas -la mira atentamente-

M: Salí premiada no crees? -la mira de manera pícara- y qué tal si practicamos la escena del beso? -se acerca-

B: Eres una tonta -se sonroja-

M: Toda la vida -le sonríe y la besa-

Al final la obra resultó un éxito y todos adoraron la actuación de Marceline como vampiro, varias fans estaban encima de ella pero las ignoraba y se dedicaba a espantar a los fans de Bonnibel que estaban más pegados que una goma de mascar, todos fueron a celebrar el éxito de Bonnibel al bar "Nocheósfera" y Marceline le dedicó una canción.

A la deriva me encontraba Creyendo que no encontraría nada Que valorar, nada por luchar Ese era el desierto de las falsas Esperanzas, me encaminé en busca De un oasis de salvación Y ahí estabas tú. Desde ahí me volví esclava de tu amor Persiguiendo el sendero de tu corazón Me salvaste de mi sufrimiento (Y ahora tengo un sueño Y ese sueño eres tú)

Esta es nuestra historia Que apenas comienza Y la cuál final no tendrá Desde ahí me volví esclava de tu amor Persiguiendo el sendero de tu corazón

M: Gracias! -sonríe y sin darse cuenta una fanática loca se abalanzó encima de ella- qué demonios?! -trata de soltarse-

-Marceeelineee ereees lo máximoooo

F: Bonnie? -sonríe nervioso y nota un aura negro a su alrededor-

B: ...-se levanta y se dirige al escenario-

L: Si la vas a golpear hazlo con glamour!

S: Esto se pone divertido!

J: Ay la rosadita le dará sus nalgaditas!

M: Bonnie -se asusta- juro que no es lo que parece! Tú la viste y esa cara tuya me está asustando -trata de escapar de la fan-

B: Tranquila! Solo haré algo! -se truena los dedos-

-No ves que estoy ocupada? -suspira- Marcyy te adorooo! -la abraza con más fuerza-

M: Moriré aquí? -pensó-

B: Quítate de encima! -la toma de los hombros y la lanza fuera del escenario-

-AUCH! Y quién te crees?

B: Su novia -sonríe molesta- te acercas y te mato y a ti también Marcy -le lanza una mirada asesina- ya verás cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Ay! Está bien me voy! Loca...! Marcelineee teee amoo -corre-

M: Al fin se fue! Y ... -se pone nerviosa- y si te hago cambiar de parecer para que no me mates? -se le acerca-

B: Cómo piensas hacerlo? -se sonroja-

M: Con un pequeño detallin -la besa-

B: Te salvas...-se sonroja completamente-

J: Awwwww

L, F , S y Mus: Jake cállate! Qué corta nota!

J: Es que se ven tan lindotas!

B: Hahahaha -le toma la mano a Marcy- ho-hoy puedo dormir en tu casa? -esquiva la mirada-

M: Claro -le sonríe con ternura y le besa la frente- te amo.

B: Yo también te amo -sonríe dulcemente-

B: Del amor al odio hay un paso y del odio al amor hay muchos, pero vale la pena si es por la persona indicada -pensó-

Fin.


End file.
